Super Mario All-Stars (Wii)
|system1JP = October 21, 2010 |system1EU = December 3, 2010 |system1AU = December 2, 2010 |system1KO = December 11, 2010 |system1CH = November 27, 2010 |class1 = Super Mario Bros 25th Anniversary |class2 = Nintendo Selects |accessory1 = Classic Controller (not required) |genre = Platformer |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |GRAC = All |platforms = |rating = x |Fix = a }} Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition, or simply Super Mario All-Stars, known as Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition in Europe and Australia, and in Japan as Super Mario Collection Special Pack is a limited edition compilation of the classic ''Mario'' games from the 1990s, all now combined together in one package for the Wii console towards the end of 2010 for the red plumber's 25th anniversary. It was released in Japan on October 21, 2010, in Hong Kong and Taiwan on November 27, 2010, in Oceania on December 2, 2010, in Europe on December 3, 2010 and in North America on December 12, 2010 as a Wii emulation of the SNES game Super Mario All-Stars. Despite the "Limited Edition" moniker, Nintendo of America issued a re-print of the retail Wii disc under the Nintendo Selects label, which was released on March 11, 2016, sans bonus materials. To promote the release of the game, a letter was distributed to various video game press sites that was "authored" by Princess Peach (referring to her letters in Super Mario Bros. 3). The game was launched lavishly within a red and gold package that contained not just the game disc and cover, but also a range of extra accessories to celebrate the anniversary. They included a booklet detailing the history of the Mario franchise, and a golden audio CD that runs all of the soundtrack from the Mario games over the years, not just the 90s classics but the modern 3D platformers too including the Super Mario Galaxy 2 launched just months before. The game itself is actually an exact, unaltered port of the original game released on the SNES, which also bundled together the same games. The new port was released to promote Mario's 25th anniversary and evoke 90s nostalgia amongst Mario fans. Games in the compilation *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (1987) *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1988) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (1986) Reception The Wii port of Super Mario All-Stars received mixed reviews. Critics from IGN criticized the game for being a straight port from the SNES, but praised it for "the same classic games we remember", giving it a 7/10. VideoGamer gave the game a 8/10. The A.V. Club gave the game an "F", saying that the bonus material included with the game was "disappointing". Trivia *The combined price to download all four of the original games would be 2100 points ($21 US). The price of $30 for this compilation is $9 more than downloading the originals probably because it has added a special CD and booklet. The disc, unlike the download versions, is also transferable between the Wii and Wii U. **In the Eurozone, the combined price of the originals is €21 (about $27.20 US) and the price for the compilation is €30 (about $38.86 US), which means the compilation is (like the American price in Dollars) €9 more expensive. **In Australia, the combined price of the originals is $36 AU (about $33.76 US), meaning the compilation is $1 AU less than the originals. **In the UK, the game package is also cheaper with an RRP of £25 (less from online retailers), £3 less than the combined individual price of £28 (4x£7, more if the Wii Points are bought via a Nintendo Points card at retail). *On the Game Select screen, there is a button setting that can be changed just like the original game. This affects only the Classic and GameCube controllers, not the Wii Remote. External links *Official Japanese Website for Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary *Official Japanese Website for Super Mario Collection Special Pack *Official Oceanian Website for Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary *Official Oceanian Website for Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition *Nintendo 25th Anniversary at Nintendo.com.au *Official European Website for Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition *Official American Website for Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition *Official Chinese Website for Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition Category:2010 video games Category:Mario games Category:Video game compilations Category:Wii games Category:Remakes Category:Platformer games Category:Limited Edition games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo